


Job

by Kazimir



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the NCR victory at Hoover Dam. You are General Lee Oliver's personal assistant. The job is nothing like you'd expect, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job

Your job wasn't easy. After the NCR victory at Hoover Dam, many, many people were moved around the many camps and bases of the New California Republic, and you were no exception. As a rather new Recruit, you hardly expected to be stationed at the highly protected Dam, but since the Legion was defeated, there didn't seem to be much of a threat anyway. Although you supposed that being stationed at the Dam was at least feasible, your job there was rather unbelievable. 

You were, unofficially, the personal assistant of General Lee Oliver. 

Although some people would think of it as a miracle to have such a job, you thought otherwise. Lee Oliver was not even close to as professional as any rational person would expect the General of basically the largest military in the Mojave Wasteland to be. Yes, he could be serious, but even then he was almost always incredibly vulgar. The only time he didn't sound like an angry young child who learned a new *word* was on the very rare occasion that you saw him in contact with President Kimball. And today, like most days, President Kimball wasn't there. This meant that it was going to be another long day for you. 

You heard a loud voice call your surname in an impatient tone and recognized it immediately. This was the beginning of a common routine. Your day had just begun.

Luckily, this morning, you had smartened up. You woke up early that day in order to prepare. In one hand you held a plate of some of his favourite breakfast, in the other a cold Nuka-Cola. You knew that he preferred beer, but you always that that other drinks would be better for his health, as well as his temperament. You walked quickly towards his office, soldiers in your way, knowing who you were going to, politely stepping aside for you. You tucked the drink under the arm in which you held the food and opened the door to the General's office hastily. You felt a large impact as you took a step into the room, and seconds later you were on the ground. You heard a loud, angry sigh before you collected the courage to look up.

"Recruit..." Was all he said, in the quietest, most frustrated tone you had ever heard, which is saying a lot considering the rather constant mood swings of the man you work for. You looked up at his dirtied white shirt, the shirt he wore under his jacket, a piece of clothing he didn't bother to put on when he was in his office for long periods of time like most days, and quickly found yourself in a mix of shame, disappointment, and downright fear. You stumbled to your feet awkwardly in an effort to regain some shred of confidence, but it didn't change much, General Oliver was no Legate Lanius of the Legion, but by no means was he a short man. Even at your full height he stood fairly taller than you, a fact which only made you feel even more vulnerable to him. You struggled to find your words and ultimately failed. You fidgeted and mumbled stupidly in front of the man before an audible sharp inhale told you that it was probably doing more harm than good. You stood quietly for a moment, your attention pointed towards the floor. still not daring to look General Lee Oliver in the eyes. 

And then he said it. Your last name, how soldiers are supposed to refer to other soldiers. His neutral tone and the fact that as long as you could remember him and most other high-ranking people referred to you simply as "Recruit" caused your stomach to tighten. Finally, you looked up to meet the man eye-to-eye.

Then... He did something you didn't expect. For once. Rather than yelling at you or even scorning you in a low, annoyed tone like you're certain he'd have done any other day, Lee Oliver simply looked you in the eyes for a few seconds, his bored expression slightly softening your ashamed and apologetic one, and began to remove the shirt that you had ruined. He tossed it into your arms and was walking to his desk after muttering three simple words. "Just wash it"

Something was off with the General that day.


End file.
